WOLF
by sango's child
Summary: YAZU IS A WOLF WHO TURNS TO NON OTHER THAN THE SOHMA FAMILY BECAUSE THEY OWE HER GRANDA A FAVE.
1. A PUDDLE OF COLD WATER

I do not own fruits basket. This just came to me last night. I JUST OWN THE CHARACTER YAZU. (AT LEAST I OWN SOME THING)

**_A PUDDLE OF COLD WATER_**

**A young girl of about fourteen sat looking around the bus stop. Wondering where she was going to go. In her arm was a piece of paper her grandmother had sent to her from a town near Kyoto. She was supposed to open the letter when she got to the bus but she was a little impatient. She tore open the seal and read:**

_**Dear tiara,**_

_**You're to go to the sohma house. The sohma's owe me a favor that I am yet to use I want you to go to the one named akito and tell him. He will find a suitable place for you to stay and feel comfortable. The directions are in the plastic pouch I gave you and hoi! almost forgot. The sohma's are cute you might get someone if you know what I mean**_

_**Signed**_

_**Grandma Ingra**_

**She laughed at what her grandma had put about her getting someone. It would take superman to keep up with her and as soon as she got on the bus read directions. She couldn't sleep because if she did she would have that nightmare all over again. It was the only thing that scared her. After two hours of stinky babies, yelling mothers and guys that never brush their teeth coming to 'woo' her she finally came to her stop. She headed down the woods into a fork road like her grandma had told her and followed the direction accordingly. She reached a big house down close to a palace than she'd ever been to.' wow this akito guy must be loaded' she thought as she dragged her bags to the house and that's where she met him. He was an average Joe guy with weird black and white hair. She didn't know he was more than met the eye. She fell for his dark black eyes and fell for more literally! Next thing she knew she was on the floor tackling her bags. He walked over with another guy right behind him that one had blonde hair. He stretched out his hand and she took it thankfully.**

"**Um... If you're looking for a hotel. You're in the wrong place ma'am", he said politely.**

"**Thanks, but I'm here to see someone." She said getting to her feet and walking straight ahead into the home of akito.she was confident that she would be heard by the mysterious dept owing man but she didn't know that the person was cold hearted and very weak. She knocked on the first door she saw hoping it was the right one.**

"**Enter", shouted a pale voice.**

"**Hi, I'm yazu and the granddaughter of Ingra masuko and I was hopping that you can help me with a problem"**

**ONE CHAPTER DOWN .**


	2. Chapter 2

Here's chapter 2 and hope you like it. if you're wondering the titles are just part of a poem I made so don't bother to figure it out

**_Cools you on a hot summer day_**

**She was looking for someone named shigure. Her encounter with that akito fellow was like talking to a parrot that wouldn't shut up! After telling her that he needed to go off to that shigure guys house he went into a whole episode of what's you coughing about?(coughing fits if you're wondering what it is). He screamed at me to get the hell out of his house. This is what her life was all about ladies and gentlemen. After 45minutes of constant walking, wrestling with luggage and arguing with an annoying beaver she finally reach the house that she thought would be for the man they call shigure. She knocked at the door hoping someone was home. After hearing a couple of foot steps a girl who look no older than sixteen with a weird smile on her face came to the door.**

"**Hi my name is tohru and welcome to the sohma house."**

"**Umm.hi my name is yazu and I'm here to see someone called shii...um...Shigure."**

"**Oh, he's home please come in."**

**She walked into a house much like the other one big and wide with wooden floors and beautiful walls. Still trying pulling her luggage she made her way into the house to be greeted by many eyes including the boy with the weird hair and the blonde one, too.**

"**Hello how may I help you", said a man with dark hair and a lean handsome physic.**

"**Well, I'm looking for a shigure." She said in a clear somewhat embarrassed voice.**

"**I'm him, or he." He said with a little laugh and continued, "How may I help you?"**

**tiara said taking a deep breath," well it all started two days ago when my grandma kicked the bucket and I mean that literally and it landed on her head then she was rushed to the hospital and later passed away. Then I had nowhere to go so she gave me a note in her will saying that the sohma's owe the matsuko family then I went to find the place my grams was talking about then it led me to this guy and he was real mean and told me to come here and 'get the hell out of his house' so I left and next thing I know I'm here with you guys telling you my whole bloody story."**

**The whole group of people stared at her as if she had just told them her name was kangaroo jack and she was married to that guy from wild Wild West. **

"**Ok. Now I know we owe your grandma Ingra, right? A favor but why didn't you go to your relatives?"**

**She took a seat next to the girl tohru or should she have said woman.**

"**I'm an abomination. Well I'll just be leaving I just remembered I had a brother in Kyoto. Well I'll just….."**

"**Non sense. Please stay. Tohru will make sure you get your favorite food and I'll also make sure that you have a place to lay your head,"shigure with a twisted perverted smile. **

**Then yuki used his chopsticks to hit shigure causing shigure to have his head in his noodles .yazu laughed so much that her stomach could hurt for three days and it had been a long time she had laughed like that**

**Despite the noodles in his face shigure said," See I made you laugh."**

"**I haven't laughed this much since when I grams beat my brother sota in karate." **

"**Now, can you tell me about what you meant when you said you were an abomination,' said hiro concentrating on his noodles.**

**Tiara was silent and everyone sent death threatening looks at hiro except for tohru who just looked plain confused but hiro didn't care he was determined to find out.**

"**Well answer me, _miss_," hiro added **

"**Well I'll show you you're….." shigure said but was cut off by tiara.**

"**It started when I was a kid."**

_**Flashback**_

_**A young child is with her father and ghosts appear.**_

"_**Papa, what's wrong. What are they going to do to me?"**_

"**_We have chosen your child, keji to be the chosen one or the cursed one."_**

"_**Papa helps me. No, no, nooooooooooo!"**_

_**Two days later……**_

"_**Keji, your child is cursed and we are going to dispose of her."**_

_**Angry folk chase a man with fire.**_

"_**Take out of here mama and protect her."**_

_**Five days later….**_

"_**I need water ma'am"**_

"_**You can stay with us for the time being till you are healed."**_

"**_Thank you, my family the sohma's, owe you for your kindness."_**

_**----------------------End of flashback-----------------------------------**_

**The sohma's stared at the silent girl who sipped her lemon tea slowly and after a nanosecond she said**

"**It was later we found out about the sohma secret. I tripped on my bucket and hugged the young man and he turned into acute little sheep. He made a swear never to tell and I never did."**

"**What is your curse?' asked a curious momiji.**

"**I can transform into a wolf at anytime but there's a catch and It's, well, um…………… I can't remember great when you finally need it you can't remember it. Oh yeah I…no that not it..."**

"**Well maybe a good night sleep will help …um… haru could you take her bags to her room. It's next to tohru's room."**

**When haru left her bags she could have sworn that he winked at her and she was happy that she finally knew the name of the weird haired stranger.**

**

* * *

**

**Note from author**

**Well, sango's child here and I hope u like my stories and I hope that it was fun. All my stories nobody has ever reviewed them so please can you make an effort to review. Good or bad you'll help me improve my writing skills.**

**Thnx.**

**I'll hurry with the next chappie**

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

The last and final chapter and I hope this chapter is good because I have writer's block.

_**Like his gentle lips.**_

**Tiara woke that Saturday morning to find a package under the door with her name on it. She opened it to find a schedule and a school uniform. 'What do I need this for? Unless'**

"**SHIGURE!"**

**She got out of bed (more like jumped) and got dressed and dragged herself to the living room where shigure was writing his new novel titled: THE WAY HER EBONY HANDS TOUCHED (A MALE'S GUIDE INTO THE FEMALE WORLD)**

"**You said I can stay but said nothing about school, "she said.**

"**It comes with your age and as long as you're here. You go to school."**

"**Fine," tiara said totally beat.**

**Soon after yuki and tohru came with hands full of strawberries. Without even knowing it tiara grabbed all the strawberries from tohru and shoved it in her mouth.**

**After eating all of it she said," I'm sorry were you gonna use that?"**

**Tohru stared at yuki who was too shocked to even hear what she said and as soon as it registered he said," no, help your self but off course you already have."**

**Blushing tiara retreated to her room to find haru sitting on her bed reading a book. He looked up when she came then she realized that the book was her novel: Garou.**

**Then haru said," nice novel and I like the way the main character is scared of living out her dream cause she's scared. Anyway I wanted to know if you needed a private tour of the city."**

**After a few moments of drooling over his hot body, beautiful hair and amazingly smooth voice she said," I 'd love that."**

"**Alright get a jacket and let's go"**

"**I haven't taken a shower or brushed my teeth"**

"**Brush and let's go"**

"**Fine"**

**After brushing her teeth they were off into the weirdly quiet city? 'Wait a minute, this is a town' she thought,' he tricked you.'**

**He held her hand and dragged her into all the stores and amusement parks and he even told her about a wishing well which he hadn't quite figured out where it was.**

**They ended up in a food court and they sat down to order when these bunch of gangsters came over and said," Sir, can I borrow your girl or should I say slut."**

"**No, please leave before you get into some thing you might regret" said haru quietly.**

**Angrily the gangster guy pushed haru on the floor and you what that means 'black haru time'.**

**Haru said," IF IT'S A FIGHT YOU WANT IT'S A FIGHT YPOU'RE GONNA GET!"**

**Next thing tiara knows haru is punching and kicking like a crazy maniac. He even broke a table to smack a biker guy with. Then a biker grabs her and pulls her to his truck but she broke free and he hit her on the head rendering her unconscious. Haru on the other hand hadn't planned to stop anytime soon. He even broke one of the guys neck and before soon they were running around screaming like little nobody's business.**

"**SISSY'SCOME BACK SOON ALRIGHT!" screamed black haru after the gangsters. That's when he noticed her she was unconscious and how beautiful she looked and then he noticed her hand it was turning into a paw. He carried her arms stretch out to the house where the sohma's met him luckily hatori was there to help her.**

"**What happened?" he asked haru.**

**White haru (yes he's back) narrated the story from the amusement parks to the gangs.**

"**It will take time since she's a …wolf?" he said shrugging at the rest of the sohma's.**

**After fifteen minutes of crying, perversion and constant nagging (I give you three guesses to figure out who they are.)**

**Hatori came out and said she's ok and asked to see haru. Haru was scared out of his mind because what if he lost her? What if she was scared of him and is saying she never wants to see him again?**

**He Entered and knelt down next her and was met by her lips. He was happy she was alive. They broke apart and she said," missed me, cow?"**

"**You have no idea", he said looking into her scary wolfish human black eyes.**

"**Honma ni?"She asked surprised.**

"**No matter what I always got your back and I always will."**

"**Thanks hatsu and hey how come you never told you could fight like that 'cause I want to learn."**

**They laughed out loud and once he kissed her pleased that once again he had met someone he could love and hold on to.**

**THE END**

**WELL THIS CHAPTER WASN'T THE BEST BUT AT LEAST I'M DONE NOW! If you have to review 'cause this chapter is the worst you ever read don't be ashamed to say it I like people to say what they feel in front of me. It hurt sometimes but hey the truth hurts. Hope you liked it**


End file.
